starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Bastila Shan
Bastila Shan foi uma Padawan Jedi Humana que se tornou uma das figuras essenciais envolvidas na Guerra Civil Jedi. Ela também foi uma das poucas Jedi a sobreviver ao Purgo após a guerra. Biografia Juventude Bastila nasceu em Talravin, e era a filha única de Helena Shan com um caçador cujo nome é desconhecido. Como todos os Jedi de sua época, ela foi separada de seus pais ainda jovem para começar o treinamento, e Bastila rapidamente provou ser uma Sentinela Jedi excepcional. Ela possuia talento natural para um poder da Força que mais tarde a deixaria famosa: a Meditação de batalha. Era uma rara habilidade que aumentava a moral de seus aliados e reduzia a de seus inimigos. Por causa desse poder, Bastila se tornaria um membro insubstituível nos planos da República Galáctica para derrotar os Sith durante a Guerra Civil Jedi. Como uma jovem Padawan, Bastila recusou se juntar à rebelião de Revan e Malak contra o Conselho Jedi nos primeiros dias das Guerras Mandalorianas, e ela tentava convencer os outros Jedi a também não se juntar à eles. Mais tarde, quando esses mesmos Jedi retornaram como Sith durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, ela se tornou uma das mais ativas Jedi da Velha Ordem Jedi, ao contrário de vários outros Jedi que se juntaram aos Lordes Sith. A Guerra Civil Jedi 250px|thumb|left|Bastila Shan usando seu [[Legends:sabre de luz duplo|sabre de luz duplo.]] Em 3.957 ABY, o Conselho Jedi montou um time de ataque, do qual Bastila fazia parte, para capturar Darth Revan, o Lorde Negro dos Sith. O time dela havia conseguido emboscar Revan na ponte de sua nave quando Darth Malak, o aprendiz de Revan, inesperadamente traiu seu mestre e atirou na nave. A mente de Revan foi danificada no processo, mas Bastila conseguiu salvar a vida do Lorde Sith, forjando um poderoso vínculo da Força entre os dois. Os Jedi levaram Revan até o Conselho e eles optaram por reprogramá-lo com uma nova identidade que fosse leal à República na esperança de que, com o tempo, ele revelasse alguns mistérios dos invasores Sith. Após a aparente morte de Revan, Darth Malak se auto-proclamou o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Ele sabia que o exército da República havia sido salvo da detruição certa, várias vezes, por causa das habilidades de Bastila com a Meditação de batalha. Então, ele fez com que o assassinato ou a captura de Bastila fosse um de seus principais objetivos. Ele quase conseguiu completar seu desejo quando suas forças atacaram a nave Endar Spire enquanto sobrevoavam Taris. Um Revan recuperado, julgado por todos—incluíndo ele mesmo—como sendo um simples soldado da República, estava na nave, onde Bastila poderia ficar de olho nele. Bastila, Revan e Carth Onasi foram forçados a fugir da nave em cápsulas de escape antes que a Endar Spire fosse destruída. Batendo na superfície de Taris, Bastila foi capturada por uma gangue de swoop de Taris conhecida como os Vulkars Negros. Mais tarde, Bastila revelou que ela foi facilmente capturada porque seu sabre de luz havia sido "colocado fora do lugar" na batida. Após uma procura pelo planeta, Darth Malak ordenou que o Almirante Karath destruísse o planeta para se livrar de Bastila de uma vez por todas. As cidades de Taris foram atingidas por um enorme raio laser, mas Bastila e seus amigos já haviam conseguido escapar do planeta e voar até a Enclava Jedi em Dantooine a bordo da nave conhecida como Ebon Hawk, que eles haviam roubado de um chefão do crime de Taris, Davik Kang. Em Dantooine, Bastila convenceu os Mestres Jedi a retreinar Revan nos caminhos da Força. Pouco após, Bastila e seus companheiros descobriram um Mapa Estelar Rakataniano em algumas ruínas. Esse era um artefato que havia sido descoberto por Revan e Malak cinco anos antes. Suas informações, quando combinadas com a dos outros mapas, revelariam a localização da Forja Estelar—uma antiga fábrica de imenso poder que estava sendo usada por Malak para construir uma ilimitada frota Sith. O conselho de Dantooine enviou Revan em uma missão para encontrar a Forja Estelar e derrotar Malak, com Bastila guiando-o pelo caminho. Enquanto procurava em Tatooine por pistas da Forja, Bastila se encontrou com sua mãe afastada e, com a ajuda de Revan, as duas se reconciliaram. Durante a jornada, Bastila vigiava Revan de perto. Ela ainda tinha um certo desgosto pelo homem que já havia feito tanto mal para a Galáxia. Mas, ao invés de ser o monstro que ela imaginava, Revan provou ser verdadeiramente um servente da luz. Ela logo começou a admirar sua paixão e poder, e apesar de seus esforços para não o fazer, começou a criar sentimentos por ele. Ela resisiu a esses sentimentos, em parte por quê era proibido que os Jedi se apaixonassem, e em parte por quê ela não podia aceitar quem ele era. right|frame|Bastila como prisioneira de [[Legends:Darth Malak|Darth Malak, como visto nas visões de Duron Qel-Droma.]] Uma aprendiz Sith Durante suas muitas aventuras, Bastila foi capturada novamente, mas dessa vez por Darth Malak. Após torturá-la, Malak eventualmente conseguiu fazer com que Bastila passasse para o lado sombrio. Ela se tornou a aprendiz do lorde negro, assumindo o lugar do falecido Darth Bandon. Mais tarde, ela se reuniu com Revan no topo do Templo dos Anciãos no planeta Rakata Prime, onde Bastila tentou persuadir Revan a assumir novamente seu título de Lorde Negro dos Sith, mas Revan recusou. Revan escolheu ser um Jedi e negou os pedidos de Bastila. Após um intenso duelo de sabres de luz, Bastila escapou para a Forja Estelar, onde ela e Revan se efrentaram uma segunda vez. Mesmo com seus poderes sendo aumentados pela Forja, Bastila não conseguiu derrotar Revan. Vencida, ela pediu que o antigo Lorde Negro a matasse, mas Revan recusou. Ele persuadiu Bastila a abandonar o lado sombrio para voltar ao lado da luz, mencionando o vínculo que eles tinham—não da Força, mas sim de amor. Redimida, Bastila usou sua Meditação de batalha para mudar o curso da batalha à favor da República, permitindo que a Forja Estelar fosse destruída depois que Revan derrotasse Malak. Retornando ao lado da luz Após a batalha, Bastila e Revan, junto de seus companheiros Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, T3-M4, Canderous Ordo, Juhani, HK-47, e Jolee Bindo, se tornaram salvadores da Galáxia. Apesar desse final feliz, Revan e Bastila não continuaram juntos por muito tempo. Um ano após a destruição da Forja Estelar, Revan contou sobre uma ameaça que ele havia descoberto enquanto era um lorde negro e partiu para as Regiões Desconhecidas. Ele deixou todos aqueles que ele amava para trás, alegando que para onde ele estava indo era perigoso demais para eles. "Poderia ter ajudado", Darth Traya iria mais tarde lembrar, "Ele fez com que ela entendesse. Mas ela sempre foi cabeça-quente, e não entendia de guerra como Revan entendia". Aparições *''Shadows and Light'' (Visão para Duron Qel-Droma) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Fontes * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Champions of the Force (Star Wars Miniatures)'' http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=starwars/article/cotfpreview6 *''Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Opportunities'' Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Categoria:Acólitos e aprendizes Sith Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Sith do Império Sith de Revan Categoria:Jedi sentinelas Categoria:Oficiais militares da República Galáctica Categoria:Mestres Jedi Pré-Ruusan Categoria:Família Shan